Let Me love You Down
by sasunaru's anatomy
Summary: Uchiha Madara,tetua klan Uchiha melamar cucu dari keluarga Namikaze Jiraiya yg masih bayi utk dinikahkan dgn cucunya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yg berumur 10 tahun.Karena suatu hal,kedua keluarga kehilangan kontak selama 18 thn.Rate T,Romance,SasuFemNaru
1. prolog

Hi semuanya….akhirnya bisa nulis ff gy… hehehe… cerita gajebo… yang entah ada yang mau baca apa gak… mungkin cerita awalnya agak pasaran… huhu abis terinspirasi dari sweet 18 sich… tapi tenang awalnya doang kok… tenang gak ada lemon gy… kapok buat lemon… hohoho… tapi gak tahu deh… hehehehehe

**Summary** : huhuhu, saya malas nulisnya… ya sudah… jadi begini ceritanya bermula dari Uchiha Madara, tetua klan Uchiha, yang melamar cucu dari keluarga Namikaze Jiraiya (hehe, maksa banget ya??) yang masih bayi untuk dinikahkan dengan cucunya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh tahun. Karena sesuatu hal, kedua keluarga tersebut kehilangan kontak selama 18 tahun. Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan akankah perjanjian pernikahan itu terjadi?

**Disclaimer** : Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya ( T_T)

Apalagi Sweet 18… hehehehe…

---Let Me Love You Down—

---Prolog--

Cerita ini bermula dari persahabatan diantara tetua klan Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Madara dengan seorang rakyat biasa bernama Namikaze Jiraiya. Madara melamar cucu Jiraiya untuk dinikahkan dengan cucunya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jiraiya, sahabat ku... maksud dari pertemuan kita kali ini untuk membicarakan masa depan kedua cucu kita. Aku berniat melamar cucu mu untuk ku nikahkan dengan Sasuke."

"Madara-sama, suatu kehormatan apabila cucu ku dapat menikah dengan cucu anda. Tapi, kami hanyalah rakyat biasa, saya takut apabila cucu saya akan membuat malu keluarga Uchiha kelak."

"Jiraiya… kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka membeda-bedakan status lagipula keluargamu sangat baik pastilah keturunan mu pun baik. Kau menerima lamaran ku ini?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Madara-sama."

Perjanjian pernikahan itu pun tertulis disebuah kertas yang diberikan kepada Jiraiya untuk ia simpan sebagai bukti keseriusan keluarga Uchiha.

Ditempat lain seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun sedang terpaku didepan televisi menyaksikan film kartun kesukaannya. Namun, ia benar-benar terganggu oleh tangisan bayi yang begitu kencang.

"Hei, kau bisa diam sedikit tidak sih? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun?"

Tangisan bayi itu pun semakin kencang sehingga anak laki-laki itu mencubit pipi sang bayi dengan kencangnya.

"Ya tuhan, Tuan muda Sasuke, kau tidak boleh memperlakukan calon isterimu seperti itu. Ooo, sayang… cup…cup…cup… ibu disini." Ucap sang ibu bayi itu, sambil menggendongnya.

"Apa itu calon isteri, obaa-san?"

"hem…calon isteri adalah orang yang akan mendampingimu kelak saat kau dewasa. Jadi, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengan wanita itu dan membawanya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Sayang, kita harus segera meninggalkan desa ini… orang-orang suruhan ayahmu telah datang dan mengobrak-abrik rumah kita."

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kita, Minato? Bagaimana dengan ayah? Dia masih di rumah Uchiha-sama."

"Kau dan anak kita tetap disini, biar aku yang menjemput ayah di kediaman Uchiha-sama."

Beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya Minato dan Jiraiya datang, mereka pergi meninggalkan desa ditengah malam musim dingin. Setelah kejadian tersebut, kedua keluarga kehilangan kontak. Keberadaan keluarga Namikaze tidak diketahui sehingga membuat Uchiha Madara kebingungan dan cemas memikirkan keselamatan calon cucu menantunyaa.

Sedangkan disuatu tempat yang jauh, nasib keluarga Namikaze semakin terpuruk dalam kemiskinan. Karena mengalami tekanan batin memikirkan kehidupan cucunya kelak, akhirnya Jiraiya jatuh sakit. Sakitnya kian hari makin parah hingga suatu hari waktunya pun telah tiba untuknya meninggal. Sebelum meninggal, Jiraiya menginginkan Minato dan menantunya, Kushina, dapat menepati janji pernikahan yang telah ia buat oleh Uchiha Madara.

"Kalian… harus… menepati… janji… itu… Naruto… harus… menikah…dengan…Sasuke!!"

"Ayah…ayah…ayah…"

---TBC—

Huhuhu… gajebo n pasaran kan ceritanya??? Huhuhu,, entah ada yang review pa gak?? Tapi plizzz di review ya ^^v hehehehe… thank u all…


	2. Part I Sasuke POV

Hallo, reader yang baik akhirnya bisa kembali menulis fanfic lagi… maaf kalo ceritanya tidak sebagus yang kalian kira hehehe…

Disclaimer : tetap sama naruto bukan punya saya tentunya… ^_^

Sweet 18 & Love you~~~

Alkisah 18 tahun kemudian setelah kejadian yang menimpa kedua keluarga besar tersebut, dimulailah kisah pertemuan yang mentakdirkan kedua cucu keluarga tersebut bertemu dan bersatu dalam sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga.

Let Me Love You Down

Part I

Menunggu adalah suatu hal yang sangat membosankan, amat membosankan apalagi menunggu seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya kini menjadi lebih runyam. Seorang pria tampan mengenakan setelan jas ekskutif muda berwarna biru sedang menghentakan kakinya bersilangan silih berganti dengan kedua tangan disisipkan di saku celana sambil bersandar di mobil Pajero Sport hitam yang bertengger diparkiran kampus. Ia menunggu seseorang yang telah membuatnya berstatuskan 'suami' hanya dalam satu malam karena sebuah kejadian konyol di bar restoran hotel Saibansho, tepat ditengah ibukota Konoha,Jepang.

Kejadian konyol itu adalah menikah dalam keadaan mabuk ditengah siang hari bolong, bukankah itu suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan? Ya, tentu saja, bukankan sebuah pernikahan yang sakral harus dilandaskan dengan rasa cinta? Namun, apa mau dikata, nasi telah menjadi bubur, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang desaigner interior muda, tampan dan ternama di Konoha ini telah menikah dengan seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sedang menunggu 'istri' nya, yang katanya bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu di kampusnya. Dengan perasaan yang dongkol Sasuke mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Namun, semakin dia ingat gambaran wajah 'istri' nya, malah makin tidak terbayang. Yang ia ingat hanyalah rambut 'istri' nya yang berwarna kuning seperti sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Sasuke dan Naruto belum bertemu setelah pernikahan kilat mereka kemarin dikarenakan setelah kejadian singkat tersebut mereka yang masih terpengaruh minuman beralkohol pergi tak tentu arah dan berpisah dipersimpangan jalan. Kenapa sasuke bisa ingat kalau ia sudah menikah aka bertitle suami naruto, mari simak kejadian flashback saat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi.

FLASHBACK ON

Sinar matahari tepat masuk menyinari kamar tidur Sasuke yang bernuansa putih. Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan posisi telungkup tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian hanya di tutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih itu pun mulai merasakah kehangatan dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Apakah benar secerah pagi ini? Tunggu saat Sasuke terbangun dan melihat kekacauan dirumahnya yang sangat 'bersih' ini.

Sasuke menggeliat ditempat tidurnya sambil berpaling ke sisi sebelah tempat tidur, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal tangannya ketika ia menggeserkan tangannya. Ia pun mencoba untuk menepuk-nepuk benda yang mengganjal tangannya tersebut. Benda tersebut besar, lembut dan agak keras dibeberapa bagian seperti sebuah tas. Ia pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ternyata benar ada sebuah tas besar ditempat tidurnya berwarna hitam.¬ Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai merasakan adanya sebuah keganjilan di kamarnya ini. Baju-bajunya bercampur dengan baju yang tidak ia kenali berserakan di sepanjang ruang kamarnya. Perasaan tidak nyaman menyinggapi pikirannya hingga ia pun merasa pusing. Ia pergi kekamar mandi dan mulai merasakan keganjilan terjadi disini juga setelah ia mencuci muka berkali-kali dan ingin mengambil sikat gigi ternyata ada dua sikat gigi, berwarna biru dan orange. Sikat gigi yang tidak ia kenali berwarna orange? Sejak kapan ia menyukai warna orange, lalu ia pun mulai menyelidiki seluruh ruangan dirumahnya. Benar saja rumahnya seperti kapal pecah begitu banyak sampah makanan dan botol sake berserakan di ruang tamu, meja makan bahkan hampir disetiap lantai rumahnya. Sasuke sangat anti dengan yang namanya sampah, kotor dan berantakkan. Ia sangat mencintai kebersihan karena kebersihan itu sebagian dari iman.

Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sebuah kotak cincin, cincin warisan keluarga Uchiha yang akan ia berikan kepada istrinya kelak. Ia pun membuka kotak cincin tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kotak cincin tersebut kosong. Ia pun mencoba mencari di sofa dan meja ruang tamu yang kotor itu. Sampai ia menjatuhkan sebuah kertas dan buku kecil berwarna hijau bertuliskan sertifikat pernikahan dan buku nikah. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sertifikat pernikahan dan buku nikah itu. Uchiha sasuke menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa sebenarnya uzumaki naruto? Mungkinkah cincin warisan keluarganya diambil oleh Uzumaki Naruto? Apa benar sasuke telah menikah dan sekarang bertitle suami orang aka suami uzumaki naruto?

Sasuke sangat frustasi mengetahui tentang fakta ini, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang kaya pantat bebek itu.

"Apa benar aku telah menikah?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

Handphone sasuke pun berbunyi dan ia mengambil handphonenya dan ternyata banyak sekali sms yang masuk. Ia pun membuka satu per satu sms yang ternyata ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah sms dari asisten designernya, J-U-G-O aka Jugo.

Sms delivered :

'Sasuke nii-san, selamat atas pernikahan mu. Hoho, selamat menempuh kenikmatan tiada tara sebagai seorang laki-laki. HAHAHA… jangan terlalu membuat kakak ipar kewalahan ya… tidak usah terburu-buru masuk kerja nikmati saja hari-hari sebagai pengantin baru XD ~Jugo~'

Sasuke pun langsung mendelete sms dari jugo dan berkata,

"Lihat saja nanti, matilah kau Jugo"

Ia pun mulai mencari info tentang 'istri'nya aka naruto. Ia membersihkan semua sampah-sampah yang berserakan dan mulai membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi, Sasuke mengenakan pakaian dan mulai memeriksa tas yang ada di kamarnya. Tas besar berwarna hitam yang isinya pakaian wanita sampai pakaian dalam wanita, alat make up dan buku-buku tebal dengan judul berkenaan dengan bidang kesehatan. Ia menemukan kartu tanda mahasiswa bertuliskan uzumaki naruto, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran universitas Konoha.

Ia pun bergegas mengambil kunci mobil pajero sportnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju universitas konoha. Ia akan bertemu dengan 'istri'nya aka naruto untuk menanyakan semua yang terjadi diantara mereka kemarin sampai bisa menikah.

End of Flashback

Sudah berjam-jam Sasuke menunggu tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan naruto, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri beranjak dari mobilnya dan masuk ke gedung kampus fakultas kedokteran universitas konoha. Sasuke terlihat agak canggung namun bukan uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini. Ia pun bertanya kepada seorang mahasiswa berkacamata hitam dan dikuncir kaya buah nanas yang sedang duduk dilobby gedung fakultas kedokteran universitas konoha.

"Maaf, boleh saya bertanya, kenal sama yang namanya Uzumaki naruto? Dia mahasiswi di fakultas kedokteran."

"Uzumaki naruto ya? Maksud anda, Naruto mahasiswi tingkat III?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Memang ada berapa nama Uzumaki naruto yang sama dikampus ini?"

"Tidak ada sih. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak masuk."

"Kenapa ia tidak masuk?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Oh, ya anda… tahu nomor handphone atau alamat rumahnya uzumaki naruto?"

"Anda siapa ya? Saya tidak berkewajiban untuk memberikan nomor handphone orang tanpa seizinnya."

"Oh, maaf perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, ini kartu nama saya. Tolong beritahukan nomor handphone atau alamat rumahnya uzumaki naruto! Ada kepentingan mendesak yang harus saya selesaikan dengan uzumaki naruto." Jawab sasuke sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya

"Maaf sekali aku tidak tahu nomor hpnya dan alamat rumahnya. Coba kau kesini saja lagi besok, sepertinya ia ada jadwal kuliah dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 3 sore."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Maaf anda siapa ya?"

"Nara Shikamaru, panggil saja shikamaru. Ya, sama-sama nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan naruto akan kusampaikan uchiha sasuke mencarinya."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke pun kembali ke mobilnya dengan tangan kosong. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan yang namanya uzumaki naruto dan menyelesaikan semua kesalahan yang telah terjadi ini. Ia pun menyetir mobil pajero sportnya keluar dari universitas konoha dan pulang kerumahnya.

Makasih sudah bersedia membaca

Maaf kalo ada typo ya…

Silakan di review~~~ hehehe ^_^


	3. Part II Naruto POV

Hallo, sasunaru's anatomy balik lagi…

Terima kasih sebelum nya atas review yang sangat menyadarkan saya ^_^

Maaf sebelumnya, saya lupa menuliskan warning dan lain-lainnya hehehe… sebenarnya gak terlalu niat untuk melanjutkan nulis fanfic lagi. Jadi lupa deh aturan tata cara pembuatan fanfic, saya kembali menjadi newbie ^_^… publish Let Me Love You Down part I, itu terlalu antusias kali ya… jadi main publish aja gak dilihat-lihat dulu…

Thanks a lot for Dobe siFujo, DheKyu, Namikaze lin-chan, zoekyu atas sarannya saya akan menjawab satu per satu reviewnya…

Thanks a lot for Pochi Yuna, Artemisaish, Aglaea Dhichan, JustRnRer, CaLL me rEd-Ew ( cepat update ff mu juga whiii), Assassin Cross, Aoi no Tsuki, AI CWE CONAN, CCloveRuki, Agunk Riz sudah bersedia review ff ini ^_^

**WARNING** : Rate T (sementara… gak tau deh nanti), Romance, Hurt/comfort.

**PAIRING** : Sasuke Naruto (Female)… alasannya entah kenapa bayangin naruto gendernya cewe aja tapi postur tubuh, wajah, dan penampilan tetap Naruto yang cowo…

**DISCLAIMER ** : Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya (T_T) Mau sembah sujud ke Masashi Kishimoto juga kagak bakalan dikasih. Terinspirasi dari Sweet 18 (Korean drama) & Love You (Taiwanese drama)

**SUMMARY** : Bermula dari Uchiha Madara, tetua klan Uchiha, yang melamar cucu dari keluarga Namikaze Jiraiya yang masih bayi untuk dinikahkan dengan cucunya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh tahun. Karena sesuatu hal, kedua keluarga tersebut kehilangan kontak selama 18 tahun. Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan akankah perjanjian pernikahan itu terjadi?

Alkisah 18 tahun kemudian setelah kejadian yang menimpa kedua keluarga besar tersebut, dimulailah kisah pertemuan yang mentakdirkan kedua cucu keluarga tersebut bertemu dan bersatu dalam sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga.

**NOTE** : Let Me Love You Down tiap part akan diceritakan berdasarkan sudut pandang masing-masing tokoh utama, untuk Let Me Love You Down part I merupakan sudut pandang Sasuke sedangkan Part II (sekarang) merupakan sudut pandang Naruto.

Sippo, selesai basa-basinya silakan membaca… I hope you will enjoy to read this story… but If you don't like it, don't read it… Okay d^_^b

Let Me Love You Down Part II

Rasa tidak nyaman diseluruh tubuh membangunkan sosok malaikat yang berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya yang awalnya berbayang mulai membaik, ia melihat keseliling ruangan. Datang seorang suster berambut hitam menghampirinya sambil membawa kertas status kesehatan pasien. Suster itu pun menyapanya,

"Selamat pagi, nyonya uchiha. Saya Shizune, perawat yang akan merawat anda. Bagaimana keadaan anda hari ini? Apa ada perasaan yang tidak enak?"

"Maaf, tadi suster manggil saya apa ya? Nyonya? Sepertinya suster salah orang deh, coba cek lagi identitas direkam medis yang suster bawa!"

"Masa sih, saya sudah cek kok. Disini tertulis Nyonya Uchiha Naruto, umur 21 tahun."

"Suster salah orang, nama saya Uzumaki naruto bukan uchiha naruto. Dan yang paling penting saya tidak bertitle Nyonya tapi Nona walaupun umurnya sama sih."

"Maaf, nyonya uchiha maksud saya nona uzumaki naruto. Apa anda masih mabuk ya? Orang saya kemarin yang membantu dokter UGD yang merawat anda. Dan suami anda sendiri yang mengisi administrasi rumah sakit."

"Suami? Aku belum menikah?"

"Hah, jangan-jangan anda amnesia ya? Masa lupa sudah menikah dan bersuami, coba lihat jari manis kiri anda. Bukankah itu cincin pernikahan anda?"

Naruto terdiam saat melihat jari manis kirinya telah dilingkari oleh cincin berlian yang berkilauan kemudian ia memegang cincin tersebut. Begitu banyak pikiran yang keluar atas semua yang telah terjadi.

"Apa benar aku sudah menikah?" Tanya naruto lirih.

"Sepertinya anda dan suami anda sedang mabuk berat jadi melupakan semuanya. Efek alkoholnya belum hilang sepenuhnya."

"Tadi suster bicara tentang suami ku? Dia yang membawa ku kesini? Lalu sekarang dia dimana? Dia seperti apa?" Tanya naruto beruntun tanpa membiarkan suster itu menjawab.

"Setelah membayar administrasi rumah sakit, suami anda bilang ia mau pulang dulu. Suami anda kasar sekali orangnya. Dokter jaga UGD habis dipukuli suami anda yang juga mabuk saat itu. Kami kewalahan sekali waktu merawat anda."

"Benarkah?" Tanya naruto tidak percaya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Dokter, tolong istri ku? Dia keserempet mobil sepertinya kakinya terkilir." Teriak seorang laki-laki tampan dengan raut wajah kemerahan karena mabuk sambil menggendong naruto ala bridal style.

Seluruh petugas penjaga UGD bergegas memeriksa naruto dari dokter, suster sampai paramedis. Petugas kesehatan berusaha memeriksa naruto namun keadaan naruto sangat tidak kooperatif karena ia sedang mabuk ditambah lagi keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya naruto.

"Dokter, anda harus menyelamatkan istri ku! Mengerti?" Pinta laki-laki tersebut pada dokter UGD sambil menarik kerah snelli (baju dokter) sang dokter dengan nada memerintah.

"Ia tuan, saya akan merawat istri anda tolong anda tenang sedikit." Jawab dokter UGD sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan laki-laki tersebut.

"Sayang, suami ku… aku sakit… sakit sekali… huaaah…" Teriak naruto manja sambil menangis.

Mendengar naruto kesakitan laki-laki tersebut dengan penuh emosi yang terpengaruh dari efek alcohol mulai menggila ia pun berteriak sambil memukul dokter UGD tersebut, "Dokter, anda memukul istri saya? dia kesakitan… kurang ajar."

Sedangkan si istri aka naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat laki-laki tersebut memukul dokter UGD sambil berkata, "Ia, sayang.. pukulin aja dokternya… dia mukulin aku… sakit tahu!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kejadian semalam teringat oleh naruto dan itu sangat memalukan, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun larut dalam berbagai pertanyaan yang menghinggapi otaknya.

'Siapa laki-laki itu? Mengapa ia mengaku sebagai suami ku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku kemarin.'

Airmata naruto mulai jatuh, Ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia takut jika semua yang ia bayangkan ini benar terjadi. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan kepada keluarganya nanti kalau tahu ia sudah menikah dengan orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Suster, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang…? Huhuhuhu…"

"Tenang dulu, nona jangan menangis seperti ini. Saya akan panggil dokter Tsunade mungkin ia tahu keadaan anda sekarang."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seorang dokter cantik berusia sekitar 30 tahunan datang menghampiri naruto dan mulai melakukan anamnesis kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, nona uzumaki naruto, perkenalkan nama saya dokter Tsunade." Sapa dokter Tsunade.

"Selamat pagi, dokter." Balas naruto lesu.

"Apa ada keluhan yang mengganggu nona uzumaki naruto?"

"Dokter, cukup panggil aku naruto. Dokter apa yang harus saya lakukan? Saya tidak ingat kejadian semalam? Saya tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Baik, Naruto tolong tenang dulu ya. Saya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada anda apa anda bersedia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada saya?"

"Ia, dokter."

"Jadi Naruto lupa kejadian kemarin. Kalau begitu saya tanya,nama lengkap anda siapa?"

"Uzumaki naruto"

"Sekarang umurnya berapa naruto?"

"21 tahun, dokter. Saya tahu anda ingin menggali informasi tentang saya untuk dicocokkan dengan rekam medis. Saya akan mengulanginya sekali lagi, saya uzumaki naruto, umur 21 tahun, pekerjaan mahasiswa difakultas kedokteran universitas konoha, saya belum menikah, saya tinggal di apartemen konoha real estate. Saya tekan kan saya benaran belum nikah dan punya suami, dokter."

"Baik, kalau begitu apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali?"

"Aku baru pulang dari bandara Konoha langsung ke bar restoran hotel Saibansho itu saja yang terakhir kali aku ingat."

"Kenapa naruto pergi kesana?"

"Aku cuma mau minum sama makan aja disana seingatku."

"Hmm, Baik, dari hasil anamnesis yang saya lakukan tadi sepertinya ingatan anda hilang sesaat karena pengaruh alcohol yang diminum kemarin. Mungkin dalam 1 atau 2 hari ingatan anda bisa pulih kembali. Anda boleh pulang sekarang? Tapi naruto harus tetap kontrol kaki yang digips ini 1 minggu lagi."

Naruto pun bersiap untuk pulang dengan kaki yang digips dan tongkat penopang. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto khawatir kalau orang tuanya akan marah kalau mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Ia bergegas mencari taksi dan pergi dari rumah sakit.

Selama diperjalanan menuju rumah, naruto tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Ia bingung mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan tentang luka dikakinya ini. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan satu jam dari rumah sakit, naruto pun sampai dirumahnya.

Setelah ia membayar taksi, Naruto dengan langkah yang penuh ragu mendekati pintu rumahnya. Sesampai didepan pintu, Ia pun menarik napas dan mulai memencet bel. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama pintu rumah terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan daster berwarna merah terkejut ketika melihat keadaan naruto yang bertopangkan tongkat penyangga dan kaki yang di gips.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak?"

"Kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa,hah? Kaki mu digips dan pakai tongkat segala."

"Kaa-san, gak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku lelah sekali… bolehkan aku masuk dulu? Nanti aku ceritain."

Ibu Naruto, Kushina, sangat khawatir melihat kondisi anak gadis satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini sedang terluka. Ia membantu naruto masuk ke rumah dan mengantarnya ke kamar naruto.

"Naruto, Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kaa-san benar-benar tidak tenang."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san. Kemarin sehabis pulang dari bandara, aku mampir ke restoran untuk makan tapi ditengah perjalanan aku keserempet mobil. Aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat."

"Kenapa kamu gak telepon ke rumah? Kalau kamu telepon kan bisa kaasan dan tousan jemput."

"Maaf, Kaasan. Handphone ku ada di tas."

"Terus sekarang mana tasnya? Dari tadi Kaasan gak lihat kamu bawa tas."

"Hah, iya tas aku mana kaasan?"

"Lho, kok malah balik nanya? Tasnya hilang?"

"Sepertinya ketinggalan dirumah sakit. Aduh, ceroboh banget sih aku ini."

"Ya sudah kamu istirahat saja dulu biar kaasan yang ke rumah sakit ngecek tas mu."

"Terima kasih, kaasan."

Kushina pergi meninggalkan kamar naruto dan ia pun lalu pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil pergi ke rumah sakit mengecek tas naruto yang tertinggal disana. Kushina mengendarai mobil menuju rumah sakit dan bergegas bertanya ke resepsionis rumah sakit untuk mengecek ada tas naruto yang tertinggal namun kushina sia-sia pergi kesana karena tas tersebut tidak ada. Ia pun pulang kembali.

~To Be Continue~

Maaf lagi-lagi part kali ini terlalu pendek juga sama seperti sebelumnya, untuk part-part awal Let Me Love You Down sepertinya akan pendek tapi sekitar part 5 keatas sudah agak panjang karena sudah masuk ke inti permasalahan. Hehehe, sekian penjelasan ku… jika ada yang berkenan untuk mereview, silakan diterima saran dan kritik yang membangun.

Arigatou~~~

Sasunaru's anatomy


	4. Part III I Don't Know

Hallo, Sasunaru's anatomy is back (^_^)v

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya ya dan maaf gak bisa nyebutin ataupun balas satu-satu reviewnya juga ya (^_^)v

Maaf lama sekali hiatus, biasa terkena writer block dan kegiatan yang bejibun jadi terbengkalai deh nih fanfic (^_^)v

**WARNING :** Rate T (sementara… gak tau deh nanti), Romance, Hurt/comfort.

**PAIRING :** Sasuke Naruto (Female)… alasannya entah kenapa bayangin naruto gendernya cewe aja tapi postur tubuh, wajah, dan penampilan tetap Naruto yang cowo…

**DISCLAIMER :** Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya (T_T) Mau sembah sujud ke Masashi Kishimoto juga kagak bakalan dikasih. Terinspirasi dari Sweet 18 (Korean drama) & Love You (Taiwanese drama)

**SUMMARY :** Bermula dari Uchiha Madara, tetua klan Uchiha, yang melamar cucu dari keluarga Namikaze Jiraiya yang masih bayi untuk dinikahkan dengan cucunya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh tahun. Karena sesuatu hal, kedua keluarga tersebut kehilangan kontak selama 18 tahun. Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan akankah perjanjian pernikahan itu terjadi?

Alkisah 18 tahun kemudian setelah kejadian yang menimpa kedua keluarga besar tersebut, dimulailah kisah pertemuan yang mentakdirkan kedua cucu keluarga tersebut bertemu dan bersatu dalam sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga.

**Part III I Don't Know **

Keesokan hari, pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke pergi ke universitas konoha untuk mencari kembali Naruto namun semua itu sia-sia karena orang yang ia cari-cari tidak masuk. Semua orang yang ia Tanya menjawab naruto tidak masuk hari ini.

Dengan putus asa, Sasuke pun pergi ke kantornya di Konoha Art Center Building, tepat dipinggir kota konoha. Ia datang dengan wajah yang sangat muram sehingga suasana kantor berubah menjadi suram juga. Orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya diam penuh tanda tanya. Apakah ini sikap seorang pengantin baru. Jugo, asistennya, masuk keruangan sasuke sambil membawakan jus tomat kesukaan sasuke.

"Sasuke-niisan, hari yang indah kenapa wajahmu suram sekali,hah? Pengantin baru seharusnya ceria sedikit. Jangan-jangan sedang ada masalah dengan kakak ipar ya?"Tanya Jugo sambil menyodorkan jus tomat.

Sasuke menatap tajam Jugo yang bisa diartikan 'enyahlah kau dari hadapan ku!'. Jugo yang tingkat pengetahuannya atau IQnya agak jongkok ini malah tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sudahlah sasuke-niisan….Jangan seperti ini! Oh, ya sasuke niisan, kakak ipar cantik sekali… haha, pantas kau ingin sekali buru-buru menikah dengannya. Pernikahan yang aneh, kalau ingat kejadian malam itu aku pasti bakal tertawa terpingkal-pingkal."

"JUGO, bisa tidak kau tutup mulut mu itu dan pergi dari ruangan ku sekarang! Tapi tunggu, tadi kau bilang tentang pernikahan ku kan? Memang kau tau?"

"Lho memangnya sasuke niisan tidak ingat? Aku dan Bos Kakashi kan jadi saksi pernikahan kalian. Sasuke niisan menyuruh kami cepat-cepat datang ke kantor catatan sipil waktu itu.

"Ceritakan kejadian malam itu!"

"Ternyata sasuke-niisan lupa ya, pantas sih kalian mabuk banget. Sasuke niisan lucu banget berteriak terus ingin menikahi kakak ipar dan sasuke niisan hampir melakukan malam pertama kalian dicatatan sipil untuk mengancam petugas catatan sipil untuk segera menikahkan kalian berdua."

"Aku melakukan hal itu?" Tanya sasuke tak percaya.

"Iya kalau tidak percaya Tanya Bos Kakashi."

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan masker di wajahnya menghampiri meja kerja sasuke sambil membawa seberkas file yang akan diserahkan pada sasuke.

"Ada apa kalian membicarakan ku? Oh iya pengantin baru, baguslah kau sudah kembali bekerja, ini selesaikan desain projek pembangunan resort di tepi pantai konoha. Deadline 2 hari dari sekarang tapi akan ku perpanjang 1 hari sebagai bonus hadiah pernikahan. Jadi lusa harus sampai ditanganku. Mengerti sasuke?"

"Kasihan…Kasihan…Kasihan sasuke niisan. Bos kejam sekali pada sasuke niisan. Pengantin baru disuruh lembur."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kerjakan desain ini. Bagaimana Jugo?" Kata kakashi sambil menyodorkan berkas file yang dibawanya kearah jugo.

Jugo mengembalikan berkas file tersebut ke meja kerja sasuke sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Hehe, desain sasuke niisan lebih bagus dari ku."

"Bos, apa kau juga datang saat pernikahan ku?"

"Ada apa dengan mu, hah? Aku dan Jugo jadi saksi pernikahan mu. Kau tau aku harus membatalkan kencan buta ku gara-gara kau berteriak ditelepon menyuruhku segera ke catatan sipil. Kau juga hampir mempermalukan ku disana akibat kelakuan mu yang aneh."

"Iya bos, sasuke niisan lupa kejadian malam itu."

"Kau mabuk saat itu, pantaslah kau lupa. Aku tahu sekarang setiap kali kutanyakan soal pasangan mu kau mengalihkan topik dan kau juga tidak pernah mengenalkan istri mu pada kami ternyata dia cantik sekali. Makanya kau takut istri mu direbut oleh ku kan?"

"Benarkah dia sangat cantik?"

"Hah, susah bos ngomong sama orang yang ke gantengan. Istri sendiri gak yakin cantik. Tipe idaman cowok sedunia gitu. Rambut blondie kaya sinar matahari, matanya secerah langit biru, bodynya yang aduhai layaknya gitar spanyol kaya gitu gak cantik. Beuh, otak mu kemana sasuke niisan?"

Kedutan di pelipis mata sasuke mulai meninggi intensitasnya, ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah jugo. Ia pun menggebrak mejanya dan memancarkan death glare andalannya kepada jugo. Seketika Jugo langsung terdiam dan pamit kembali ke meja kerjanya. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah anak buahnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah sasuke, bekerjalah jangan dengar ucapan jugo. Kaya baru kenal dia aja." Kata Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu sasuke dan pergi kembali keruangannya.

Sasuke pun mulai bekerja dan terlintas kembali tentang naruto dan harus segera menemukan naruto untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini.

Sasuke berkutat di meja kerjanya menggambar desain resort sampai malam menjelang. Semua orang kantor telah pulang kerumah dan hanya tinggal sasuke saja yang belum pulang. Setelah lembur kerja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke yang kelelahan tidak bisa tidur yang selalu ia pikirkan adalah naruto. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi dan sasuke pun mengangkat telepon.

"Hallo, Itachi-niisan ada apa malam-malam kau menelepon ku?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Hei, my little otouto. Apa benar kau telah menikah, hah? Kau menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak menikah!" jawab sasuke.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura, berita pernikahanmu sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Jangan sampai berita ini terdengar oleh Madara Ojiisan! Ingat kau telah dijodohkan!" peringat Itachi

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku, Itachi-niisan." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, sasuke. Jika Madara Ojiisan tau mengenai berita ini, kau bisa segera dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga uchiha dan ahli waris kekayaan Uchiha. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi?" Ucap Itachi memperingati sasuke kembali.

"Semua yang kau dengar itu hanyalah rumor belaka, Itachi-niisan. Aku akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ku sendiri dan aku harap kau mau membantuku untuk menjaga supaya berita ini tidak sampai ke telinga Madara Ojiisan." Balas Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku berharap kau akan menyelesaikan permasalahanmu ini sampai benar-benar clear!" ucap Itachi dan kemudian mereka berdua pun mengakhiri perbincangan telepon.

Kepala sasuke rasanya sangat sakit dan pusing memikirkan semua perkataan itachi tadi dan permasalah pernikahannya dengan naruto.

"Aku bisa mati jika si tua bangka itu mengetahui tentang pernikahanku. Selama ini aku cukup bersabar telah diatur olehnya dan perjodohan yang selalu ia katakan kepadaku benar-benar telah membuatku pusing dan muak. Perjodohan sepihak tanpa persetujuanku, seenaknya saja si tua bangka itu memutuskan jalan hidupku. Jodoh, tunangan, calon isteri yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ku temui." Ucap Sasuke menggerutu sambil mengambil sake yang ada dikulkas.

Setiap kali sasuke kesal, pusing atau sedang ada masalah akhirnya ia melampiaskannya dengan cara minum sake karena sake bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

~0~

Naruto benar-benar bed rest dirumah, ia minta izin ke kampus untuk tidak masuk dalam beberapa hari karena ia sedang sakit akibat kecelakaan waktu itu. Kushina memberitahukan naruto bahwa ia sudah mencari dan menanyakan ke rumah sakit mengenai tasnya namun hasilnya nihil. Tas naruto telah hilang, naruto sangat sedih karena barang-barang penting berada didalam tas tersebut.

Naruto melihat kearah jarinya yang sudah tersematkan cincin berlian yang sangat indah dan iapun memikirkan sosok yang katanya mengaku sebagai suaminya.

"Siapa orang itu? Jangan-jangan tas dan koperku dicuri oleh laki-laki itu! Kalau benar aku harus segera menemuinya." ucap naruto.

Naruto mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang dan ternyata yang menelepon adalah Shikamaru.

"Hallo." Ucap Naruto.

"Hallo, apa benar ini nomor handphone naruto?" Ucap shikamaru

"Iya benar, ini dengan siapa ya?" tanya naruto

"Ini aku Nara Shikamaru. Kakak kelasmu di FKUK." Jawab shikamaru

"Oh, shikamaru senpai. Ada apa ya meneleponku?" tanya naruto

"Naruto, aku hanya menyampaikan amanat dari seseorang yang selama kau tidak masuk terus mencari mu di kampus dan ia sangat menggangguku karena terus menanyakan mu, nama orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Katanya kau harus segera menghubunginya dan ia meminta nomor handphone serta alamatmu kepada ku apakah boleh aku memberikannya?" jawab Shikamaru

"Tadi shikamaru senpai bilang Uchiha Sasuke mencariku dan meminta nomor hp serta alamatku kepada mu?" tanya Naruto cukup syok ketika mendengar nama 'Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya Uchiha sasuke. Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku boleh memberikan informasi mengenai nomor telepon dan alamat rumah mu kepadanya?" tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"Boleh kok shikamaru senpai. Aku mohon maaf telah merepotkanmu." Ucap Naruto

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan memberikan informasi kontak mu ke dia dan naruto tolong setelah kau dihubungi olehnya, bilang sama si Uchiha tersebut jangan mengganggu ku lagi ya!" balas Shikamaru

"Baiklah, shikamaru senpai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya atas kelakuannya yang mungkin mengganggu senpai selama ini." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang setelah naruto ditelepon Shikamaru, tiba-tiba handphone naruto pun berbunyi kembali dan ketika naruto melihat layar handphonenya tertera sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal. Naruto kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut,

"Halo." Ucap Naruto

"Halo, apa benar kau ini Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya seseorang, dan dari nada suaranya ia seorang laki-laki.

"Iya, ini siapa ya?" ucap naruto lalu bertanya kembali.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Balas orang tersebut dan ternyata adalah Sasuke, seseorang yang dalam ingatan naruto adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya saat ia mengantar naruto ke rumah sakit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maaf lama membuat readers semua menunggu, saya terkena sindrom writer block jadi untuk sementara waktu fanfic ini hiatus dulu ya… Terima kasih buat readers yang setia menunggu fanfic saya diupdate…

Sudah kehabisan kata nih, tapi untuk semuanya saya berjanji untuk tidak hiatus lama-lama kok… ditunggu saja ya maaf chapter kali ini mungkin kurang memuaskan para readers semua soalnya plot ceritanya benar-benar hilang dari ingatanku (T_T)

Oleh karena itu, saya sedang cari inspirasi lain lagi untuk meneruskan fanfic ini… baiklah akhir kata sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf dan terima kasih

Silakan di review, terima kritik dan saran bahkan flame tapi yang membangun hati saya ya (^_^)v

Bye~


End file.
